


Advent: Vacation

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent 2014 Prompt: Vacation</p>
<p>(Chronicle of Pern AU, harper!Blaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Vacation

Blaine has been gone for almost six months, dispatched by the Masterharper to Southern to gather news and keep them abreast of news from the northern holders. It’s been a long half year, and Kurt has missed him deeply, has missed the weight of Blaine’s hand in his, and the solid warmth of his body next to him when he’s slept. In the late autumn, when his bronze fire-lizard had flown a queen belonging to one of the girls in the Hold kitchens, he’d lain awake half the night missing Blaine more than ever and then stubbornly refused to do anything with the way his body responded to Sawyl’s mating. But the six months are almost over now, the days down to single figures, almost down to countable hours, and he is excited for the day Blaine will return.

Blaine had left in early summer, had called into Kurt’s workroom in the Crafthall and stolen him away with a polite smile and a whispered word to the Journeyman overseeing the afternoon’s chores. They had walked together through the Hold gardens and he’d told Kurt about the trip, had made sure to impress that this was important for him in his journey towards Master and an important responsibility. He’d been buoyant and enthusiastic, his voice full of light and happiness, and Kurt had felt the pull of missing him before he’d even left. As they walked, and Blaine continued to talk, he had stopped and removed his hand from Blaine’s.

“I could come,” he said, watching Blaine’s face for his reaction. “I could ask at least?”

Blaine shook his head though, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s receptive mouth. “I can’t ask you to do that, Kurt,” he said, his voice even and reasonable. “You’re doing good work here. The Hall needs a good Weaver, especially with the festivities coming up.”

Kurt sighed. “I know,” he said, staring at the flowers over Blaine’s shoulder. “But we’ve only just been bonded. Why would they send you away now, Blaine?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think there’s a plan,” Blaine replied, a frown flickering into life on his face. “Kurt, this is a big deal for me.”

“Yeah,” Kurt snapped slightly, crossing his arms across his chest defensively. “I know that, too. I just - had a lot of plans for this summer.”

“We’ll have other summers.”

“I know, I know,” Kurt forced a smile. “But not this one.”

Trying to hide his disappointment, he turned away and began walking briskly back toward the Hold, his hands clasped behind his back. He heard Blaine call his name, and the heavy exhalation of Blaine’s breath, and he heard Blaine jog to catch up to him. Still he refused to look at him.

“Kurt,” Blaine said, gripping his arm and turning him bodily. “It’s only six months. I’ll be back here before you know I’m gone. I promise.”

Kurt turned the corners of his mouth up and nodded. Six months would not be nothing, he knew, and Southern remained turbulent and troublesome. Beyond that, it would take them several jumps to get there. Blaine wasn’t a dragonrider, and Between would be uncomfortable and long. “What if you get lost?” he said, eventually. His mother had done that, got lost Between. On the list of fears he had developed for Blaine after he became a Journeyman was that his assigned rider wouldn’t be safe with him, that Blaine would slip, would fall and be lost forever in the cold Between.

Blaine didn’t patronise him in response, though. He smiled his soft, loving smile at him, cupped his jaw and ran his thumb over the high sweep of Kurt’s cheekbone. “What if I promise to be very careful,” he said and then, hearing a noise above them, “And promise to send Sabella back regularly?”

Kurt choked a laugh and looked up, watching the fire-lizards above their head swoop and chase one another, their wings gossamer in the sunlight. “Sabella,” he said, lowering his gaze to meet Blaine’s once more. “Blaine. Really? Sometimes I’m surprised she finds her own tail.”

“Hey!” Blaine said, but his eyes danced and he took Kurt’s hand once more, pulling him in gently. “Okay, no, that’s fair. But she tries, and that matters.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, and turned his eyes back up to the fire-lizards chasing one another in the vestiges of afternoon sun. Taking Blaine’s hand back in his, they walked slowly back to the Hold together, and, on the morning the dragonrider (a young man on a blue, which Kurt felt was an insult to Blaine’s status, only for Blaine to kiss and tell him it didn’t matter) arrived to transport Blaine to the other side of the world, he had asked if he could check the straps himself. The dragonrider smiled and laughed but nodded his head all the same, telling his dragon to move his wings so Kurt could approach. Unconvinced of Blaine security even then, he had stared up at Blaine’s face, muffled beneath the layers of cloth and leather, and tried to commit it to memory. Just in case.

Then the dragon was pushing upward, the downbeat of its giant wings sending debris skittering through the Hold, and leaving Kurt with an ache in his chest that he couldn’t imagine filling.

The six months have gone, though. Kurt has kept himself busy, or as busy as he can, with Hold duties. He has found himself most deft with the softer fabrics of the Weavers Hall, and has been in much demand to make fine clothes for the Hold women. The summer was highlighted by the dragons from the Weyr, when a green had been flown by a brown noisily in the skies above them, and then by the closing of the harvest. The days have been long, but they are closing out, one by one, to Blaine’s journey home.

When the day finally arrives, Kurt is waiting for him outside of the Hall. The Master Weaver had told him, two days previously, that she didn’t want Kurt distracted and in the Hall, and Kurt had thanked the woman profusely and returned to his work with renewed vigour.

The actual morning of Blaine’s return, Kurt rises early and makes sure he is washed, that his hair is perfect and his clothes flawless. He sits on a bench in the main square, his fire-lizard napping lazily in the sunshine beside him. When he’s asleep, Sawyl is beautiful, his scales overlapping neatly in tidy bronze rows. As a child, Kurt had dreamed of impressing a fire-lizard, but had never believed it would be possible. When his father had taken him to the hatching of his second wife’s son’s queen’s brood, everyone had been surprised when the tiny bronze had tottered toward him, squeaking, to press it’s head into his hands. “Well,” Burt Hummel had said. “He’s yours now. You treat him right.” He has been, since Kurt was barely an adolescent, one of the two best things to happen in his life, and treat him well he does.

He is stroking his fingers down Sawyl’s scales, the fire-lizard huffing out tiny puffs of smoke with each breath, when a familiar gold appears in the air next to him, her eyes a kaleidoscope whirl of colour, her voice a high chatter that makes him jump. Alighting on his padded shoulder and curling her tail around his throat, she pushes her head into his, her wings making a dry clatter on her back as she settles them. “Where is he?” he asks her, and she blinks. In his head, he feels excitement and joy, transmitted to him via his fire-lizard, and he thinks, knows, Blaine is almost home.

Rising to his feet from the bench on which he is perched, he feels Blaine’s approach. He heads toward the walls where the dragons usually land, bundling himself into his warmest clothes to combat the eddies he knows he will face when Blaine’s dragon lands. He wants to be there first to greet him, is excited to see the bright flash of Blaine’s smile, dimmed as it has been by time and distance.

He expects Blaine to return on the same blue who took him, but he does not. Blaine returns on a large brown, almost big enough to be a bronze. As soon as the dragon is down, Blaine is tugging his gloves from his fingers, and the rider is reaching for their leg straps. The dragon’s head turns toward Kurt, it’s tongue a flash as it stares at him. “Don’t mind him,” the rider calls down, sitting back up and pulling his helmet from his head. “Come closer. I think someone here wants to see you.” Kurt moves closer slowly, just as the wall fills with a welcome party for the rider. Blaine slides from the saddle to his feet, his breath puffing out at the landing. When the rider joins him, he accepts the arm that goes around him with a smile. “We came back in two jumps,” the rider says. “He might need something hot.” His eyes flicker over to Kurt, a mischievous smile playing on his features. “I guess you’ll do just fine.”

Kurt can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by his obviousness when he wraps Blaine in his arms and kisses his square on the mouth, or by the way his body responds when Blaine kisses him back.

In the courtyard below them, their fire-lizards chase one another in the weak winter sun.


End file.
